Azares del Destino
by Naughtgelic
Summary: Tomoyo y Eriol eran amigos de la infancia pero tras una confesión de amor no correspondida,se distanciaron para no volverse a ver por mucho tiempo. Luego de 7 años el destino los volverá a reunir, ¿acaso ésta vez podrán darse cuenta de su error? ExT SxS
1. Amor no correspondido

**Azares del destino**

**Por **

**HiKaRi-09**

"Amor no correspondido"

La voz de la profesora de literatura se escuchaba a lo lejos, a pesar de que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella, no es que no le gustara la clase pero en ese momento simple y llanamente no era capaz de concentrarse…

Se encontró a si misma observando con la mirada perdida a través la ventana, el espectáculo era realmente maravilloso, al estar en otoño los rosados pétalos de cerezo se deslizaban con suavidad de los árboles con los que contaba el espacioso patio de la secundaria Tomoeda, aunque tampoco era eso lo que le llamaba la atención.

La mayoría de sus compañeras escuchaban en ese momento con atención a la joven maestra, que relataba con emoción una bella historia de amor, un amor imposible entre una bella doncella y un apuesto caballero…Si ella no estuviera en ese instante tan preocupada, seguramente se hallaría suspirando como todas por el triste y romántico relato, igual que muchas adolescentes de su edad soñaba con un príncipe azul que viniera por ella para luego casarse en una boda mágica digna de cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, ya había aprendido que eso era imposible, ésta era la realidad, en la que el chico que de verdad quería jamás se fijaría en ella y en la que al final terminaría rompiendo el corazón de alguien que no tenía culpa de nada, y no es que fuera un espantapájaros a la que nadie se le acercaba, es más…varias de sus amigas le habían dicho que les gustaría tener la suerte de ella con los muchachos, mas el único del que quería un poco de atención parecía creer que ella no existía.

¿Por qué había tenido que sucederle _eso_ a ella, Tomoyo Daidouji? Cuánto envidiaba a su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto en esos casos. Por supuesto que de la envidia sana, porque a la misma vez se alegraba mucho por su casi hermana y por el novio de ésta-otro de sus mejores amigos-que se encontraban viviendo una hermosa relación nacida de sonrojos y vergüenzas que al final había prosperado tanto hasta convertirse en una de las pareja más admirada de la secundaria.

¡Ojalá ese fuera su caso! Lastimosamente no era así; a sus tiernos 14 años ya había rechazado a muchos jóvenes que trataban en vano de conquistarla, pero era la primera vez que hacerlo le producía una tristeza tan grande y es que no había perdido a un posible futuro novio, sino que había perdido a un amigo…

No es que el chico en cuestión no le agradara en lo más mínimo, había notado como otras que era muy atractivo y sumándole eso a su amabilidad, caballerosidad e inteligencia, se convertía en el partido perfecto, el problema era que no para ella, ¡por Dios eran casi hermanos! Bueno…no exactamente, lo conocía recién hacía tres años, el punto era que siempre-y seguiría siendo así-lo había visto como un amigo, su mejor amigo después de Syaoran Li, el flamante novio de Sakura.

Ambos llevaban una muy buena relación antes del incidente del fin de semana pasado, en que todo había cambiado para mal, ahora él estaba DEMASIADO distanciado de ella, tanto así que cuando hablaban era únicamente con monosílabos y prácticamente él se alejaba cuando la veía, aunque ella no hacía nada por evitarlo, pues por más que trataba de ocultarlo, también le daba algo de nerviosismo pasar tiempo con aquel al que consideraba aún como alguien especial. Lo que se preguntaba era: ¿Cómo había sido tan absolutamente despistada? Claro que sabía que su prima Sakura lo era, y mucho…sin embargo ella, Tomoyo, se consideraba alguien medianamente perspicaz y que se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, como había sido el caso de la mutua atracción de ambos castaños a los que tenía como amigos de toda la vida. ¿Cómo es entonces que no había notado el interés de _él_? O es que ese ojiazul tenía una habilidad increíble para ocultar lo que pensaba, o es que ella estaba perdiendo su toque…

Salió rápidamente de sus divagaciones cuando escuchó que la profesora ordenaba que leyeran una obra llamada "Romeo y Julieta"-si no se equivocaba-, y al girar su vista hacia la pizarra no pudo evitar encontrase con la plateada cabellera del único ser por el que sentía mariposas en el estómago. ¿Su nombre? Yue Tsukishiro, el chico más perfecto que había conocido, y que para su regocijo personal se sentaba justo enfrente de ella. Una mirada soñadora se hizo presente en sus bellas y expresivas orbes amatistas, que desapareció por completo al posar su mirada en el joven que le había causado tanta conmoción durante el transcurso de esa semana, emitiendo un hondo suspiro, cerró los ojos con frustración para luego ocultar su cara entre sus brazos, recostándose en su carpeta.

Unos minutos después, el timbre la sobresaltó haciendo que levantara su cabeza extrañada. ¿Tan rápido era hora de salida?, el tiempo sí que pasaba rápido. Se agachó con rapidez, acomodando sus cuadernos dentro de su mochila azul pálido, regalo también de _él_ en su último cumpleaños, y cuando se levantó observó con sorpresa y con una gota en la cabeza que quedaban solamente dos personas en el salón, todos "volaban" a sus casas cuando era la salida del viernes.

-¿Estás lista Tomoyo?-cuestionó la voz dulce de Sakura, su amiga desde que usaba pañales. Una linda joven de su misma edad con rasgos muy diferentes a los suyos, el cabello color miel corto hasta los hombros, una sonrisa agradable y unos ojos jade resplandecientes que cautivaban a muchos, y que según aseguraba Syaoran, eran lo que más le habían llamado la atención de la esmeralda.

-Sí, por favor, llegaremos tarde-insistió un castaño de cabellos un poco alborotados que lo hacían ver aún más apuesto, poseedor de un buen físico gracias a su título de capitán de la selección de fútbol, además de unos profundos ojos ámbares, y que era procedente de China, Hong Kong.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa Syao?-rió divertida Daidouji, con un pequeño toque de burla hacia su amigo chino.

-Hoy cumplimos un año desde que Sakura y yo estamos juntos-sonrió el pequeño lobo acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de la flor de cerezo, que enrojeció al instante, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño en público-iremos al cine y…

-¡Oh, no puedo creer que lo olvidé!-gimió la pelinegra-les debí haber comprado algún regalo especial. No se cumple un año todos los días, cómo es posible que yo…

-¡Tommy!-exclamó la ojiverde sacando a su prima de su monólogo-yo se que has estado muy…preocupada últimamente y créeme que te entiendo-sonrió comprensivamente-ya sabes que no tienes que regalarnos nada, después de todo si no fuera por ti nunca nos hubiéramos confesado lo que sentíamos-finalizó tomándole la mano al menor de los Li.

-Igual-siguió tercamente la amatista-nunca en toda mi vida he estado tan distraída-expresó compungida-no sé qué me sucede…

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a ver películas para que te distraigas un poco-sugirió el ambarino, dándose cuenta del estado de ánimo de la nívea, y él sabía bien porqué.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-negó efusivamente Tomoyo-si hacemos eso estaré arruinando completamente su velada romántica y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría nunca-sonrió sinceramente-yo estoy muy bien, y si realmente quieren verme feliz, mejor vayan a su cita y diviértanse mucho.

-Gracias T-chan-la abrazó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa-¿segura que no quieres que te esperemos?

-Muy segura. Me falta mucho por arreglar todavía, así que tengo para rato, si no se van terminarán perdiendo la película

-De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos el lunes!-se despidió agitando su mano, la esmeralda, mientras salía del aula tomada de la mano con su novio

-Adiós Tomoyo-repitió a su vez Syaoran antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

La ojiazul suspiró de nuevo, viernes en la tarde y no tenía ningún plan mas que quedarse comiendo helado de vainilla-su favorito-en su cuarto y viendo películas cursis que seguramente terminarían por hacerla llorar; y es que ella era así, se podría decir que sentimental era su segundo nombre, le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con el amor, aunque últimamente no le iba muy bien en ese tema…por eso no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar en la dulce relación de sus amigos

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible para así no perder toda la tarde sin hacer nada interesante. Llegó al patio en cuestión de segundos, podía escuchar en el campo de deportes los gritos del profesor de atletismo hacia los integrantes de ese club, al que por casualidad asistía Yue, sin querer sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar al atractivo albino, de rasgos casi inhumanos y que se asemejaba tanto a un ángel con aquellos bellos ojos azul cielo y cabellera plateada.

Su rostro inmediatamente se tensó, siempre que pensaba en Yue tenía que terminar pensando en él…todavía le dolía tanto haberlo lastimado, a él que siempre había estado con ella y que le había brindado su cariño libremente sin presiones, que no se había fijado sólo en su físico, si no en su interior, porque era conciente que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros y puros, entonces…¿Por qué no podía corresponderle?

_Flash Back_

_Era tarde, el manto de estrellas cubría el cielo y un ligero viento helado le causaba escalofríos, algo normal al estar usando una delgada blusa de seda, si hubiera sabido que se iban a quedar hasta tan tarde, hubiera traído un abrigo._

_-¿No es hora de irnos?-preguntó Tomoyo_

_-Todavía no Tommy, solamente unos minutos más-pidió Kinomoto recostada en el hombro de Syaoran, apreciando la enorme luna llena_

_-Pero pronto cerrarán todas las atracciones-dijo extrañada la amatista, todos estaban en ese momento sentados en una verde colina desde la cual se podía divisar el iluminado parque de diversiones de Tomoeda, al que había asistido con los castaños y con otro amigo suyo, Eriol Hiraguizawa._

_-Enseguida nos iremos-sonrió Syaoran tomándole la mano a la flor de cerezo y levantándose junto con ella-iré a comprar algo de beber con Sakura, tengo un poco de sed_

_-Vamos con ustedes-saltó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie, refiriéndose a ella y a Eriol que había estado callado hasta ahora_

_-No tardaremos, mejor espérennos-negó el ambarino, guiñándole un ojo a Hiraguizawa sin que Tomoyo lo notara, para luego "arrastrar" a una confundida esmeralda con él._

_-Bueno, parece que nos abandonaron-rió la pelinegra observando a su acompañante, un inglés de cabello negro azulado y misteriosos ojos zafiros cubiertos por unos anteojos que en vez de hacerlo lucir mal, eran el complemento perfecto para su rostro_

_-Sí-murmuró Eriol-ehmm…¿Tomoyo?_

_-Dime-sonrió la nívea-¿qué pasa?-cuestionó preocupada por el comportamiento de su amigo._

_-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

_-No me asustes así Eriol, hablas como si fuera a ocurrir una desgracia o…_

_-Tal vez sí ocurra-dijo melancólico el ojiazul-de todas formas es mejor que lo sepas-suspiró-tú…tú eres muy especial para mí Tomoyo_

_-Eso lo sé-rió con júbilo la amatista-tú también lo eres_

_-No de esa forma que piensas, hablo de que…me gustas-se dio cuenta del gesto de estupefacción de su interlocutora, sin embargo siguió, ya era tiempo de confesarle lo que sentía-sé que somos muy jóvenes para decir esto pero…te amo Tomoyo Daidouji, eres lo más importante para mí, la que me ilumina el día en la secundaria, y no creas que te digo esto sólo porque eres muy hermosa, que es cierto que lo eres, pero lo digo porque con cada día que pasa me enamoro más de tu forma de ser, de la verdadera Tomoyo a la que otros no ven, a la que yo conozco muy bien, cada día me enamoro más de lo que hay dentro de ti, de la joven dulce, tierna, con los mejores sentimientos que he conocido jamás y con muchas virtudes que no terminaría de mencionar-sonrió con ternura esperando que ella dijera siquiera una palabra, venía la parte más difícil, su respuesta. _

_-Y-yo…-empezó con la voz cortada, no sabía que decir, todo lo que le había dicho Eriol había sido tan hermoso, lo que sucedía era que ella no sentía todo eso por él, lo quería mucho, mas no de esa manera-no puedo…yo no te amo Eriol. Eres mi amigo y no puedo pensar en ti como nada más-confesó con tristeza, sentía las lágrimas almacenadas en sus ojos-a mí…me gusta otra persona-musitó sintiéndose como el ser más cruel y despreciable del mundo. No quería dañarlo, significaba muchísimo para ella._

_-E-entiendo-dijo mirando al suelo con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre-no tienes que preocuparte por mí-agregó al ver que Tomoyo iba a decir algo-todo seguirá igual entre nosotros-sonrió tristemente_

_-¿Entonces seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?-buscó la mirada del inglés con insistencia_

_Hiraguizawa asintió débilmente-Bueno…me tengo que ir, me despides de Sakura y Syaoran-culminó caminando lejos de ella con rapidez, necesitaba urgentemente estar solo, aquel dolor en el pecho era insoportable, saber que ella, que su Tomoyo quería a otro, lo había destrozado sin planeárselo, en ese instante lo entendió, ella nunca sería suya…_

_-¡Eriol! ¡Espera! Por favor…-gimió, ella lo sabía, presentía que nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos, y eso le dolía profundamente. Cayó sentada en el pasto con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas; no quería perderlo…no a él…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban nuevamente y que su vista se nublaba, recordar ese suceso le ocasionaba siempre los mismos resultados, la indiferencia de Eriol hacia ella la estaba matando lentamente, lo necesitaba a su lado, añoraba esos viejos tiempos en los que pasaban todos los fines de semana juntos, disfrutando de su amistad. Lástima que para él nunca había significado _sólo_ amistad; y lo que más le dolía era que ella sí deseaba corresponderle, deseaba ser feliz a su lado, pero por mucho que trataba de imaginarse al peliazul como algo más que amigos, le era imposible.

Las perlas cristalinas rodaban irremediablemente por sus blancas mejillas, ya para qué evitarlo, era mejor llorar hasta que no quedara ni una lágrima en sus ojos, lo único que en verdad ansiaba era que todo fuera como antes, que ese hecho jamás hubiera sucedido, quería recuperar a su querido amigo…

-¿Por qué estás llorando Daidouji?-una voz a sus espaldas tuvo la virtud para sobresaltarla, ella conocía esa voz, ese acento amable, era de Yue Tsukishiro.

-Tsu-Tsukishiro-murmuró apenas, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su faz-no es nada, me sentía un poco mal, ahora ya estoy mejor-forzó una sonrisa, no quería que él la viera abatida

-De acuerdo-asintió el albino con su rostro inexpresivo y serio como de costumbre-aquí tienes, esto te servirá. Lo necesitas más que yo-dijo entregándole un pañuelo a la amatista

-Gra-gracias-sonrió verdaderamente Tomoyo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Me tengo que ir al entrenamiento, nos vemos la próxima semana-se despidió Yue sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente

-Sí…-musitó distraídamente Daidouji; ese día sí que había terminado muy bien pensó, aún con el pañuelo en su mano derecha.

Salió un minuto de su ensoñación y observó su reloj de mano, ya eran las 3.30, en su casa seguramente debían estar preocupados por ella, así que echó a correr en dirección a la residencia Daidouji, no quería tener problemas con su madre.

Detrás de unos arbustos, un simpático adolescente de ojos azules observaba con tristeza la escena, se había quedado esa tarde a practicar en el piano, era una de las pocas actividades que lo ayudaba a despejarse en días como esos, pero jamás había imaginado que al salir se iba a encontrar con esa sorpresa: a la pelinegra a la cual le pertenecía su corazón, sollozando desconsoladamente, su primera reacción fue de asombro…y al mismo tiempo de culpabilidad, tal vez no había hecho lo mejor al alejarse de ella, la estaba lastimando, sin embargo no podía permanecer a su lado, las heridas de su rechazo no cicatrizaban todavía, era muy difícil actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Un lamento ahogado de Tomoyo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y al principio había pensado en acercarse a consolarla, mas justo en aquel instante había hecho su aparición el capitán del equipo de atletismo, Yue. Al estar a una corta distancia no le había sido complicado percatarse de cierto detalle, la amatista se había sonrojado al recibir el pañuelo ofrecido por el peli-plateado, allí todo había cobrado sentido, la persona querida de Tomoyo era…Yue, nunca antes la había visto sonrojarse por nadie, entonces lo había entendido, su corazón ya tenía dueño, un dueño con el que no podía competir.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la salida de la secundaria, ya había tomado una decisión, era lo mejor para todos, para él y para Tomoyo, debía dejarla libre, dejarla vivir realmente feliz al lado de su persona especial, ya no quería interferir en su vida, lo que menos había deseado al decirle sus sentimientos había sido lastimarla, por eso era lo más adecuado tomar distancia…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El despertador sonaba con insistencia dentro de una habitación excelentemente decorada hasta que una pequeña mano blanquecina y delicada lo apagó con suavidad.

Tomoyo se levantó adormilada de su cama, un hecho no demasiado común, ya que ella tenía por costumbre levantarse temprano. Inmediatamente se puso unas pantuflas color celeste y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia el baño personal con el que contaba su cuarto. Al llegar allí se desvistió ágilmente para después entrar en la ducha sintiendo el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo. Pasados unos minutos cerró el grifo, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla blanca y salió nuevamente a su habitación. Fue directo a su amplio clóset y de allí sacó el uniforme de su secundaria, que constaba de una falda blanca plisada que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros encima de sus rodillas, un saco de mangas largas azul oscuro con la insignia de la institución, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de cuero negros.

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, procedió a cepillarse su largo y brilloso cabello negro que dejó suelto como todas las mañanas. Finalmente, se colocó el último accesorio que le faltaba, una boina blanca que también era parte de su uniforme; ya lista se acercó a su mesa de noche donde se encontraba un pequeño pañuelo crema, sonrió ligeramente al verlo, lo había lavado y planchado para hoy mismo devolvérselo a su dueño, quien amablemente se lo había prestado, Yue Tsukishiro. Lo tomó como si de un cristal se tratara y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Bajó las escaleras como un rayo, tenía que llegar un poco más temprano pues le tocaba servicio. Se sentó en la enorme mesa del comedor y esperó a que le sirvieran su habitual desayuno diario: dos rebanadas de pan tostado, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un vaso de yogurt fresco.

-Buenos días hija-la sobresaltó la voz de su madre cuando se encontraba por terminar de ingerir sus alimentos

-Buenos días-contestó la amatista sonriéndole a su progenitora, Sonomi Daidouji, una mujer de negocios, joven y decidida que normalmente debía viajar a varios lugares para expandir la exitosa compañía de juguetes de la cual era dueña. Aún así, eso no le impedía disfrutar a plenitud de la infancia de su única hija y su adoración, Tomoyo.

-¿Piensas salir más temprano hoy?-cuestionó sentándose al lado de la nívea

-Sí, tengo servicio-respondió Tomoyo terminando su jugo de frutas-Bueno, ya me voy, ¿vas a necesitar a Hiroshi o puedo decirle que me lleve?-preguntó refiriéndose al chofer

-No querida, iré a trabajar un poco más tarde, puedes ir con él

-Gracias-volvió a sonreír la pelinegra-Adiós mamá-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la autora de sus días, y abandonó el lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tomoyo atravesó el pasillo apresuradamente, se había demorado más de lo debido ya que el tráfico había estado muy congestionado, aunque estaba segura de que a pesar de todo su compañera de servicio todavía no había llegado, Sakura siempre tenía problemas con el despertador en las mañanas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su salón de clases y encontrase a la mismísima Sakura borrando la pizarra con una expresión muy clara de sueño en su rostro.

-¡Hola Sakura!-saludó con entusiasmo

-Oh, hola Tomoyo-se apresuró a contestar la esmeralda bostezando agotada-creí que no ibas a llegar

Daidouji rió con diversión-Tuve un percance, pero tú si que me sorprendiste, es la primera vez que llegas temprano desde que nos toca servicio juntas-dijo alegremente

-Para eso tuve que ir a despertarla a su casa-se escuchó la voz de Syaoran desde la puerta, que venía con un ramo de flores en la mano para adornar el aula-ni con diez despertadores puede levantarse sola-bromeó el chino

-¡Syaoran! No es justo que digas eso-bufó furiosa la flor de cerezo haciendo un puchero.

-Vaya, ya decía yo que tenía que haber una explicación razonable-corroboró la amatista-¿vas a ayudarnos con el servicio Syaoran?

-Bueno…como no llegabas fui a traer las flores del jardín como me pidió Sakura. Eso sí, ya no pienso hacer nada más-sentenció el pequeño lobo entregándole las rosas a la ojiverde para que las pusiera en un florero y sentándose en su respectiva carpeta.

-Igual ya terminamos-sonrió orgullosa Kinomoto-pronto será hora de iniciar las clases.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez prometo venir temprano-murmuró arrepentida la hija de Sonomi

-No te preocupes, yo llego mayormente tarde, por un día que tú lo hagas no pasa nada-rió Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó fuertemente y poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos, tiempo después arribó la profesora de matemáticas que al parecer había tenido un mal día pues inmediatamente se puso a dictar la clase sin ni siquiera saludar a los alumnos.

Luego de media hora fue que la amatista se dio cuenta de la ausencia de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien, discretamente se giró hacia su prima que se sentaba a su lado y que en ese momento estaba tratando de entender los complicados ejercicios de álgebra.

-Sakura-susurró para que la maestra no la escuchara

-Dime Tomoyo-contestó la aludida en el mismo tono de voz

-¿Sabes dónde está Eriol? Todavía no ha llegado y él nunca falta-expresó con miedo de la respuesta, no sabía porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera Tommy-bajó la vista su mejor amiga provocando que el corazón de la ojiazul se parara por el temor

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Decirme qué?-preguntó ansiosamente

-Él…él se fue…regresó a Inglaterra.-concluyó Sakura con un hilo de voz

Tomoyo se quedó en shock por unos cuantos segundos, las palabras de la castaña resonaban en su mente y en su corazón como dagas afiladas, tenía que ser una mentira, él jamás se habría ido sin despedirse de ella, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Sin importarle ya el lugar donde se encontraba ni la furiosa profesora que la miraba con indignación, se levantó de su silla y exclamó a todo pulmón con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?!

**------Fin del 1er cap.------**

¡Holaa a todos! n.n

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, ésta vez un TxE y es que también me encanta esa pareja, aunque también tendrá sus toques de SxS :D Hace tiempo que tenía pensada esta idea jeje pero no había tenido tiempo para al fin empezarla.

Este cáp. es todavía como un prólogo y estuvo un poco triste no? Tomoyo rechazando a Eriol, a mi me rompió el corazón U.U pero así tenía que ser por ahora, en el próximo capítulo ya se verá que sucedió con todos, 7 años después de este día y allí es donde comienza la verdadera historia.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir, espero sus reviews para decirme que les pareció ñ-ñ Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, sólo díganlas ;P

Muchos besos y saludos! Hasta pronto!

HiKaRi-09


	2. Nunca creí verte de nuevo

**Azares del Destino**

**Por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"Nunca creí verte de nuevo…"

El sol entraba con fuerza por las ventanas, iluminando totalmente la habitación de una joven de blanca piel y largo cabello negro como el ébano que yacía dormida en su cama. Al sentir los rayos luminosos dándole de lleno en sus ojos cerrados, los comenzó a abrir suavemente mostrando una bella tonalidad amatista poco común.

Tomoyo se levantó todavía un poco aletargada y observó su reloj despertador que se encontraba en su mesa de noche y que no había sonado esa mañana; marcaba las 9.00 am, definitivamente era tarde, o al menos tarde para ella. De un salto se levantó y se dirigió al baño que estaba al frente de su cuarto, habiendo llegado allí, tomó su cepillo de dientes y procedió a hacer lo propio. Levantó la vista y observó unos minutos a través del espejo con una sonrisa, era lunes, su primer día de vacaciones de verano y estaba realmente feliz. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una joven, una mujer mejor dicho pues ya contaba con 21 años de edad, de rasgos finos, contextura delgada y estatura normal para su edad, no era ni demasiado alta ni baja.

Luego de lavarse las blanquecinas perlas que tenía por dientes, procedió a abrir la ducha dejando caer el agua, no había planeado salir a ningún lado ni tampoco tenía que asistir a la facultad, pero había tomado por costumbre bañarse todas las mañanas. Se quitó rápidamente el delgado camisón de seda que se encontraba usando y entró a la ducha, el agua estaba tibia, justo como le gustaba lo cual le ayudó a relajarse, había estado muy estresada con los exámenes de fin de ciclo en la universidad.

Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, cerró el grifo y se puso una bata para salir del baño, cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y se dirigió a elegir su ropa. Escogió algo casual; unos vaqueros que se amoldaban perfectamente a su figura, una camiseta azul con un sencillo diseño y unos zapatos deportivos. No le tomó mucha importancia a su cabello, lo que deseaba aquel día era sentirse cómoda y fresca, así que sujetó su sedosa cabellera con un listón que combinaba con lo que traía puesto.

Nuevamente salió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su desayunador, llevaba viviendo sola en su propio departamento desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y así se sentía mucho más independiente, aunque no podía negar que a veces le gustaría tener compañía, por eso le había ofrecido a Sakura, quien seguía siendo su mejor amiga, que se mudara con ella, ante esto la esmeralda se había negado ya que tenía que quedarse en casa para cuidar a su padre que hacía algunos años sufría del corazón.

Repentinamente el sonido del teléfono se escuchó fuertemente mientras preparaba pan tostado, al contestar lo primero que escuchó fue la voz alegre de su prima.

_-Buenos días Tomoyo-chan-_saludó la ojiverde por el auricular

-Hola Sakura-sonrió la nívea-¿cuál es el milagro por el que llamas a esta hora en vacaciones? Siempre acostumbras levantarte más tarde-bromeó

-¡_Es que hoy es un día muy especial!_-exclamó Kinomoto-_necesito que me ayudes con un asunto, ¿crees que pueda ir a tu departamento en este momento?_

-Claro-aceptó gustosamente-ya sabes que me encanta tener compañía para desayunar, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

-_Te lo diré cuando esté allá_-dijo apresuradamente-_llegaré en 10 minutos más o menos, ¡adiós!_-concluyó Sakura antes de colgar

-Nos vemos…-murmuró Tomoyo a pesar de que su amiga ya no la escuchaba

Colgó el teléfono confundida. _"Esa si que fue una corta conversación"_, pensó para sí misma. Luego de ese imprevisto, siguió haciendo el desayuno, puso la mesa y se sentó en uno de los confortables muebles de su sala para esperar a la castaña.

Pasado un tiempo, escuchó el timbre, se levantó ágilmente y abrió la puerta de par en par, encontrándose con su prima, que por cierto no había cambiado mucho, lo que sí había variado era que igual que ella, ya no era una adolescente, había crecido algunos centímetros, y su rostro había adquirido un toque de madurez que antes no poseía, aparte de eso, seguía teniendo el cabello color miel como cuando era niña, sólo que un poco más largo hasta mitad de su espalda y los mismos vivaces ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Hola!-sonrió alegremente la menor de los Kinomoto, propinándole un abrazo a la amatista.

-Que gusto verte Saku-correspondió al gesto la aludida-y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó, haciéndola entrar a su hogar y cerrando la puerta.

-Yo…-musitó un poco sonrojada-tengo una cita-el entusiasmo se podía apreciar en sus gestos

-¿Una cita?-cuestionó Tomoyo-¿acaso tú…olvidaste a Syaoran?-preguntó con cautela, pues ya conocía cual era la reacción de la esmeralda al tocar ese tema en especial

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso-la expresión de Sakura se volvió seria-lo que hubo entre nosotros fue muy especial para mí…-dijo melancólicamente-pero él se fue sin importarle nuestra relación y yo no voy a seguir sintiéndome mal, quiero continuar con mi vida-afirmó con decisión

-Entiendo-asintió la ojiazul con un deje de tristeza, no podía evitar lamentar que su pareja favorita hubiera terminado de esa forma, todo porque Syaoran había tenido que regresar a Hong Kong para hacerse cargo de la poderosa empresa de su familia hacía más o menos tres largos años, lo que había causado el rompimiento definitivo de los castaños…ninguno de ellos deseaba una relación a distancia

-¿Me puedes decir si estoy arreglada adecuadamente? Tú eres la que sabe más sobre esto-sonrió tímidamente

La pelinegra se fijó en ese instante en cómo iba vestida su interlocutora, llevaba una falda de tres tiempos color blanco hasta encima de las rodillas, una blusa rosada con adornos de flores, sandalias de taco corto y como accesorios un delicado collar con aretes a juego, todo en conjunto la hacía lucir muy bien; además de que era casual y a la vez elegante-Estás perfecta-la felicitó con una sonrisa pícara-y dime, ¿quién es él afortunado?

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de nuevo-es…alguien de la facultad que estudia periodismo igual que yo, se llama Takato Tsukino, tal vez lo conozcas

-¡Oh sí! Tenemos una clase juntos. Es muy atractivo y amable, sí que tienes buen gusto-rió Daidouji notando que la joven volvía a ponerse como una lucecilla de Navidad-¿quieres desayunar o vas a ir a comer con Tsukino-kun?-cambió de tema

-La verdad es que no sé…creo que prefiero no comer nada, no tengo mucha hambre

-De acuerdo, igual acompáñame, yo sí que quiero desayunar-rió.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, donde tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa para cuatro personas con la que contaba ésta. Allí Tomoyo se sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada y yogurt de fresa, y le invitó a su acompañante un café para que según ella, tuviera energía en su cita.

-¿Qué piensas hacer éstas vacaciones?-preguntó la amatista, buscando temas de conversación

-Uhmm…no lo había pensado, pero creo que no tomaré ninguna clase, tengo que hacer prácticas de redacción en la universidad y eso tomará bastante de mi tiempo-suspiró agotada-ni en vacaciones puedo descansar…¿y tú?

-Yo ya lo tengo decidido-anunció sonriente-me inscribiré en un curso de canto en el Conservatorio de Música de Japón. Cuando era niña pertenecía al coro de la escuela, pero hace tiempo que no canto…y quiero volver a hacerlo.

-¿En serio? Que bueno Tommy, recuerdo que tu voz era muy linda y seguro se ha puesto mejor, ¿entonces ahora piensas dedicarte a ser cantante?

-No-negó efusivamente la hija de Sonomi-el diseño será siempre lo que más me gusta hacer, cantar es un pasatiempo nada más-dijo dejando en claro que le encantaba la carrera de diseñadora que estaba siguiendo en la facultad de Tomoeda

-Ya veo, por cierto…¿dónde queda ese conservatorio? Nunca escuché de él.

-Está en Tokio, iré un día de estos si es que no es hoy, para apuntarme en las clases

-¡Que bien! Me alegro que te diviertas en este verano-sonrió sinceramente, para después ver la hora en su reloj-¡ya es tarde! Será mejor que me vaya de una vez, quedé de verme con Takato en la entrada del cine. ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y salió velozmente por la puerta.

La amatista suspiró con una sonrisa, se había quedado nuevamente sin nada que hacer; así que…¿qué mejor momento para ir a inscribirse en esas clases que deseaba?, pensó. Sin tener que meditarlo mucho tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta, tenía que tomar urgentemente un taxi que la llevara hasta Tokio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Conservatorio de Música de Japón se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Todos iban y venían de un lugar a otro llenando fórmulas de inscripción y haciéndole preguntas a la secretaria que yacía sentada en un escritorio al lado derecho del salón, y allí fue dónde se dirigió Tomoyo.

-Buenos días, me gustaría averiguar sobre el curso de canto y coro-pronunció amablemente

-De acuerdo, el horario es de 10.00 a 11.30 am, todos los lunes y jueves-informó sonriente la secretaria-empieza el próximo jueves pero dentro de unos minutos la profesora dará una charla sobre el curso a los que se inscriban-señaló un salón al final del corredor

-Bien, entonces quiero inscribirme-decidió la ojiazul, entregándole a la joven el importe adecuado

-Llene esta solicitud, por favor-dijo dándole una hoja blanca mientras guardaba el dinero en la caja registradora

Daidouji tomó el papel que le estaba dando la secretaria y se dispuso a llenarlo. Contenía las preguntas rutinarias de siempre: nombre, edad, dirección y demás. Después de unos minutos, terminó de escribir y devolvió el papel a la mujer-¿Dónde dijo que iba a dar la charla la maestra?-preguntó confusa

-Siga de frente por el corredor y luego entre por la última puerta a la izquierda-señaló nuevamente

-Muchas gracias-volvió a sonreír emocionada la amatista

Sin esperar más, caminó con pasos seguros al lugar que le había indicado la secretaria. Inmediatamente llegó a una puerta blanca con un cartel que decía claramente en letras grandes: "Salón de música", como estaba entreabierta sólo entró sin tocar.

El enorme y elegante salón estaba casi vacío, la que al parecer era la profesora, una mujer de mediana edad y de cabello castaño atado en un moño muy sencillo que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos, se hallaba sentada practicando una extraña melodía en el piano que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación.

Aparte de ella, había tres jóvenes más, dos mujeres y un hombre que deducía debían contar con la misma edad que ella, estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca del piano, envueltos en una interesante plática acompañada de varias risas y muecas divertidas. Parada en el marco de la puerta, Tomoyo se dio el lujo de examinarlos exhaustivamente, las dos muchachas eran muy parecidas, suponía que eran parientes, ambas con el cabello castaño rojizo casi pelirrojo y suelto, cayendo por sus hombros y luminosos ojos marrones. El joven al lado de ellas era otra historia, lucía un corto cabello negro con algunos toques azulados tal vez por la luz, de complexión para nada robusta, era más bien delgado y atlético; alto aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud pues estaba sentado, y piel pálida como la misma nieve que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabellera; definitivamente era muy atractivo. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus brillantes y profundas orbes azules como dos zafiros, cubiertas por unas gafas que le dieron una extraña sensación de _de javú_, como si lo conociera de algún lado, mas desechó esa posibilidad rápidamente, si hubiera conocido alguien tan apuesto no hubiera pasado nunca desapercibido para ella, o eso creía…

-¿Desea algo señorita?-la sorprendió la voz severa de la maestra que en ese instante la observaba desconfiadamente

-Ehh…y-yo me acabo de inscribir-murmuró sonrojada al sentir las miradas de los presentes clavadas en su persona, realizando el mismo minucioso examen que ella había hecho con ellos.

-Perfecto-la profesora cambió su actitud arisca por una sumamente amable-soy la maestra Kaori Minamoto, por favor siéntate allí-señaló con una sonrisa la silla que estaba al lado del joven de ojos azulinos

La hija de Sonomi, se dirigió al lugar indicado nerviosamente, sentía los ojos del único hombre del lugar sobre su figura, y en un intento por asegurarse de que la observaba, giró su rostro hacia el peliazul, haciendo contacto directo con los ojos de éste; la amatista volteó de nuevo como un rayo, la sangre comenzaba a subir con fuerza a sus mejillas. Se sentó delicadamente junto al muchacho de anteojos, que instantáneamente dejó de prestarle atención y siguió conversando con las castañas.

Por minutos que le parecieron eternos, permaneció sentada en su sitio, siendo ignorada por los que iban a ser sus compañeros y en completo silencio, que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por la música tenue del fino piano negro. El cuarto poco a poco se fue llenando de gente, hasta el punto de que no quedaban sillas vacías, definitivamente ese tipo de arte era muy popular. Una vez terminados los murmullos, Minamoto se puso de pie para observar fijamente a sus alumnos.

-Buenos días a todos-sonrió suavemente entornando sus ojos negros-yo seré su profesora en este curso. Como algunos ya saben, la clase estará repartida entre estudiantes de canto y de piano, por ello el examen final constará de un dúo conformado por un pianista y un cantante que deberá interpretar cualquier canción que elijan, puede ser compuesta por ustedes o tomada de alguien más. Ahora, las parejas las elegiré yo al azar para evitar problemas-hizo una pausa que sólo fue interrumpida por los suspiros de desilusión por parte de algunos

Sin esperar nada más, Kaori empezó a recorrer el salón formando los dúos, sin importarle siquiera las quejas de sus estudiantes. Pasados varios minutos, finalmente llegó donde estaba sentada Tomoyo y los jóvenes que habían llegado antes que ella.

-Kaho y Rika Mitsuki, ustedes dos estarán juntas-ordenó imperativamente refiriéndose a ambas castañas-pertenecen a este curso desde hace mucho tiempo y como una de ustedes es pianista y la otra cantante, son perfectas para ser pareja

-Profesora-murmuró la que respondía al nombre de Kaho-a mí…me gustaría ser con alguien más-dijo suavemente observando de reojo al joven de mirada azulina a su lado.

-Lo siento, no se permiten cambios-concluyó con fastidio la maestra-confórmate con ser grupo con tu hermana.

-Pero…-un gesto desafiante de su profesora bastó para hacer que recapacitara-está bien-aceptó con el ceño fruncido la de ojos almendrados

-Tú-señaló Minamoto al níveo-también eres parte de mi clase hace varios años y además eres muy bueno en el piano, te he enseñado todo lo que sé-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo que le dedicaba únicamente a sus alumnos favoritos-serás pareja con ella-ésta vez señaló a Daidouji-tengo entendido que eres cantante, ¿no es cierto?-la amatista asintió confundida-pues necesitará de un pianista experto porque es nueva, así que estarán juntos-dio media vuelta y regresó al centro del salón-eso es todo, ya tienen a sus compañeros y pueden ponerse de acuerdo para saber como van a ensayar. Los quiero ver el jueves sin falta-sonrió y salió del aula caminando velozmente

-Entonces…¿cuándo nos reuniremos?-cuestionó Tomoyo al que sería su compañero

-Cuando desees-sonrió gentilmente, dejando a la pelinegra sin palabras-que te parece maña…

-¿Ya nos vamos?-interrumpió Kaho Mitsuki inquisitivamente-llegaremos tarde al almuerzo con mis padres.

-Adelántate con Rika-respondió el aludido a la impaciente mujer-nos vemos en la puerta

-De acuerdo. No te tardes-no le quedó remedio a la castaña que aceptar su decisión con una expresión de enojo y dirigiéndole una mirada ofendida a la hija de Sonomi para luego salir seguida de su hermana que no pronunció ni una palabra.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?-preguntó la ojiazul, extrañada por la actitud tan caprichosa de Mitsuki, ella no se había comportado mal como para que la tratara de esa forma sin conocerla.

-Que si está bien reunirnos mañana-volvió a repetir poniéndose de pie, a lo que la pelinegra procedió a imitarlo

-Claro, ¿te parece si es en mi departamento ésta vez?-sugirió Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro

-Por mí no hay problema, la próxima vez será en mi casa-dijo gustoso-y por cierto…todavía no me haz dicho cuál es tu nombre-sonrió galantemente, esa joven desde el comienzo le había parecido muy agradable e incuestionablemente hermosa y delicada.

-Lo lamento-rió la de blanca piel-he estado tan distraída que no me di cuenta. Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji-se presentó extendiendo su mano derecha esperando estrechar la de su interlocutor

-¿Tomoyo…Daidouji?-repitió éste, estático sin dejar de contemplar a la mujer frente a él, casi sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-Sí-asintió ella¿-ocurre algo malo con mi nombre?-lo miró preocupada, volviendo a su lugar la mano que había extendido minutos antes.

-No es eso-bajó la vista unos instantes-yo…yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo finalmente viendo directamente a los ojos violáceos de Tomoyo dónde se podía apreciar un claro desconcierto.

A la heredera de la compañía Daidouji le costó varios minutos reaccionar y asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía dejar de ver al que decía ser uno de sus mejores amigos cuando eran niños, a la persona que había lastimado sin querer y que había desaparecido de su vida sin despedirse ni darle ninguna excusa razonable. Eso explicaba la extraña familiaridad que había sentido desde el principio; aquella sensación conocida, era extraño que no lo hubiera reconocido, quizás porque había cambiado mucho desde que lo recordaba. Siete años no pasaban en vano…ella tampoco era la misma, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, había cambiado, suponía que para bien, pero lo que hasta ahora no había podido perdonarse era no haber arreglado las cosas con Eriol cuando había podido, había sido sumamente cobarde al no decirle lo que sentía y pensaba, al no decirle que extrañaba estar cerca de él.

Saliendo de su desconcierto, se atrevió a hablar con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa y los ojos que empezaban a cristalizarse sin saber porqué, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, a pesar de que se había prometido no llorar nunca más desde el incidente con su ahora ex-novio Yue Tsukishiro-¿En…en verdad eres tú, Eriol?

**------Fin del 2do cap.------**

Lamento mucho la demora u.u sé que dije que tendría lista la actualización muy pronto, pero no contaba con que me iba a ir de viaje y también con que mi inspiración se iría momentáneamente de paseo.

Bueno, aquí les dejo ya listo el nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado como el anterior, admito que está bastante corto, pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo ahí, aunque la verdad es que podría seguir de largo :P Esto fue más como una introducción para saber lo que ha sucedido con Tomoyo estos años, en el próximo cap. se viene lo bueno, lo prometo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y dejaron un review, en serio son lo que me dan ánimo para seguir nn Aquí están las respuestas:

Dokuro: Te agradezco por dejar un review ñ.ñ y que bueno que te gustó el fic. Tienes mucha razón, pobre Eriol u-u me da pena hacerlo sufrir así, pero quien sabe y al final loas papeles se invierten, allí como dices tú Tomoyo va a tener que echarle muchas ganas :P Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios y que esta continuación sea de tu agrado.

Magui: Que bueno que el primer capítulo te pareció interesante, ojalá que este también y aquí te dejo después de una larga espera, la actualización. Gracias por leer!

Basileia: Hola!! n-n Que gusto leer de nuevo uno de tus reviews en mi fic y estoy muy feliz de que te halla gustado el primer ExT que hago jeje La verdad que la idea si es un poco original, normalmente es Eriol el que al principio no siente nada por Tomoyo y pues…me pareció interesante un cambio de papeles :) Tomoyo definitivamente no está bien…yo no me atrevería ni en sueños a rechazar a Eriol u.u Tarde, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste!

Lirio Negro: De verdad te gustó mi idea:D Te lo agradezco mucho, y sí…lo más normal hubiera sido que Eriol rechazara a Tomoyo pero…me encanta probar cosas nuevas n.nU Te apoyo en que él no se lo merece, es todo lo que tú dices y más! Es cierto que Yue es lindo, aunque concuerdo en que no se le compara ;P En el próximo capítulo ya veremos si logró recuperarse y también que está haciendo de vuelta en Japón…que supongo que a varios sorprendió. Siento haberme tardado y me encantaría seguir contando con tus comentarios.

Luna-box: Gracias de verdad ñ.ñ y soy buena no bueno jejeje Te dejo la actualización, ojala que te guste :)

Zaphi-chan: Konichi-waa! En serio, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que estuvo triste T-T Y que bueno que te gustó, a mí igual me parece que faltan algunas historias intrigantes, yo hasta ahora no he leído ninguna, no sé si por distraída o por otra cosa O.O Jaja me encantó tu review, y me dio mucha risa tu discusión con el lindo conejito rosa x3 Me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo y tus comentarios, a pesar de todo lo que diga el conejo P Muchos saludos!

Shami: Te agradezco tu opinión! n-n Eriol si que fue un poquitín tonto, y Tomoyo también lo hizo sufrir u.u Admito que no continué tan rápido como hubiera querido pero espero seguir contando contigo. Besos:D

Antotis: Que bien que pienses que comenzó con un prólogo interesante :) Tomoyo sí estaba en un dilema verdadero. Eriol en verdad fue malo, irse así y sin despedirse, pero todo tiene un por qué u.u No te preocupes, iré diciendo poco a poco lo que pasó en ese tiempo, aquí ya adelanté algo y seguirá así. Gracias por el review!

Lizzy-86: Sí, pobre de nuestro Eriol :P Yo por supuesto que desde luego que le hubiera dicho que sí sin pensarlo mucho igual que tú xD Aquí está esta continuación y ojalá que te guste! Gracias por opinar!

Ayin: Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic. Con el tiempo ya irás viendo como se desarrolla todo y te agradezco por el comentario. Besos!

Eso es todo, estoy muy contenta de que esta nueva historia halla tenido aceptación y a pesar de que me tardé tanto, ojalá pudiera seguir contando con ustedes! Esta vez si prometo que estará lista la actualización en menos tiempo. Ya saben, no se olviden de opinar para decirme que les parece el fic, cualquier comentario, queja, crítica y demás son bien recibidos.

Aprovecho para decirles: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo muy pero muy atrasado xP Y Feliz Día de Reyes si es que lo celebran ñ.ñU

Muchos besos y saludos!

HiKaRi


	3. Primer ensayo

**Azares del Destino**

**Por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"Primer Ensayo"

Tomoyo se encontraba tendida en su cama observando el techo de su pequeña habitación como si fuera lo más interesante…

Y es que la verdad, era mejor quedarse en aquella posición. Ya que de esa forma mantenía su mente apartada de los recientes sucesos del día anterior. Pero a pesar de tratar con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar, simplemente no le era posible, eran demasiado importantes como para ignorarlos así como así.

Suspiró frustrada. No estaba dando resultado. No dejaba de pensar en Eriol Hiraguizawa ni por un momento. _Eriol_…que bien se sentía pronunciar ese nombre aunque fuera en sus pensamientos, luego de mantenerlo olvidado por tantos años.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, no tenía ganas de levantarse aún, se hallaba muy cómoda y además, estaba de vacaciones. ¿Acaso no podía haraganear siquiera unos instantes? Claro que sí, fue su respuesta inmediata, deseaba fervientemente olvidarse de todo y despejar su cerebro por lo menos unos instantes. Tarea imposible tomando en cuenta que tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Y sin querer, lo hizo. Rememoró claramente aquel reencuentro con su amigo de la infancia. Había sido como un sueño, se dijo a sí misma, un bonito sueño del que claro, finalmente había tenido que despertar. Y lo cierto era que ese despertar no le había parecido tan agradable que digamos.

_-¿En…en verdad eres tú, Eriol?-murmuró con la voz entrecortada por la… ¿sorpresa¿emoción? Ni ella lo sabía, lo único de lo cual estaba segura, era que había dicho la peor estupidez de la historia. ¡Claro que era él! Estaba allí, parado frente a ella observándola con sus clásicos y bellos ojos azules que en ese momento se le antojaron tan…irreales._

_En vez de mirarla cómo si afuera algún tipo de bicho raro, Eriol se limitó a sonreír-Soy yo Tomoyo-dijo con su voz suave, musical.-y no te preocupes, estoy tan sorprendido cómo tú. Jamás pensé encontrarte en un lugar cómo éste. "En realidad, jamás pensé volver a encontrarte."-se rectificó en su mente._

_-Yo…tampoco. ¿Y qué estás haciendo en Japón? Creí que…bueno, me dijeron que habías regresado para siempre a Inglaterra.-se atrevió a decir, tomando un poco de confianza. La curiosidad la estaba matando._

_-Asuntos pendientes.-respondió, esquivo.- ¿cómo has estado¿Y Sakura?-preguntó informalmente, volviendo la sonrisa a sus labios._

_-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-contestó ella sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando los numerosos…cambios, que había producido la madurez en el joven-Sakura y yo estamos en la misma facultad, en carreras diferentes, por supuesto._

_-Sí, lo imagino-la miró intensamente con una expresión que Tomoyo no supo descifrar.-¿y te decidiste finalmente por diseño?-cuestionó dándole poca importancia._

_Daidouji agrandó los ojos, gratamente sorprendida. No se esperaba que él aún recordara sus gustos infantiles-Así es. Pensé pues…que lo habías olvidado.-estaba MUY nerviosa, tanto que no podía conectar sus ideas con facilidad. La presencia de Eriol le provocaba esa sensación de inseguridad. Hablar con él después de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo, y luego de lo que había sucedido poco antes de que él partiera, le resultaba difícil de creer._

_El inglés alzó los hombros-Tengo buena memoria, supongo._

_Un incómodo silencio se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos, que Tomoyo aprovechó para darse cuenta de que no quedaba nadie en el salón. Estaba vacío, quedando sólo ellos dos en el centro de él._

_-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? La profesora parece conocerte bien.-afirmó esperando ansiosa que él dijera algo. Tenía muchas ganas de saber porqué, si había estado en Japón, no la había contactado, o en todo caso a Sakura con la que había mantenido una buena relación hasta antes de irse._

_-Exactamente desde…_

_-¡Eriol!-una voz conocida llamó de repente a Hiraguizawa, haciéndolo virarse hacia la puerta, desde la cual una furiosa Kaho lo miraba con reproche.-estaba abajo como me pediste, pero me aburrí de esperar a que te entraran ganas de bajar.-le reprendió irónica._

_-Lo lamento Eriol, no pude evitar que viniera a buscarte-se escuchó la voz amable de Rika que llegó a la habitación segundos después que su hermana._

_-Perdona Kaho, y descuida Rika, igualmente ya estaba por salir.-volteó nuevamente hacia una desconcertada amatista, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa-un gusto volver a verte Tomoyo. Ya nos reuniremos otro día para charlar con más calma._

_-Sí…hasta luego-musitó sin salir de su asombro, mientras veía a Eriol desaparecer detrás del umbral, seguido por Kaho que mostraba una senda sonrisa de satisfacción._

Apretó una almohada con fuerza sobre su rostro, más que molesta. ¿Cómo había podido actuar de una forma tan ridícula¡Y peor aún frente a esa mujer!

Kaho Mitsuki. Sinceramente, no le había caído nada bien. Tal vez era muy linda y refinada. Sin embargo, sí que le faltaba educación, y no le gustaba para nada ese sentido de posesión que tenía sobre Eriol, ni la mirada de superioridad que le había lanzado antes de irse. Se notaba a leguas que era una de las típicas chicas acostumbradas a conseguir lo que querían con sólo abrir la boca. Suspiró por segunda vez en el día. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo alguien como ella junto a Eriol, y porqué le fastidiaba tanto verla cerca de él.

¿Celos? Ni en broma. Ya era mayor como para estar sintiendo cosas típicas de adolescentes. Y tenía una razón muy grande por la cual no podía permitirse aquello: Hiraguizawa no era nada de ella y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida. Ni siquiera era capaz de considerarlo su amigo, no cuando él se había ido sin despedirse siete años atrás. Quizás estaba siendo rencorosa, mas no era tan fácil hacer el papel de ingenua y fingir que su relación estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Un minuto…

¡¿Qué relación?! Ya no tenía nada que ver con ese hombre, y eso no había sido su decisión, sino plenamente de él al alejarse de esa forma tan descortés. Por favor…se suponía que era un caballero, y no se había comportado como uno al salir huyendo del país por un simple rechazo. Una sombra de tristeza invadió sus ojos, no se estaba comportando bien, estaba culpándolo a él sin tomar en cuenta que ella también había participado en ese distanciamiento al ser tan orgullosa y no buscar que las cosas se solucionaran y ambos arreglaran sus diferencias. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, no era momento para filosofar sobre quién tenía la culpa, de todos modos ya no había arreglo.

El fuerte sonido del timbre la sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Quién podía ser a esas horas de la mañana. Bueno…no exactamente mañana, ya era casi de mediodía, su reloj marcaba las 11 en punto. Frunció el ceño, apostaba a que era Sakura que venía a contarle de su cita con aquel chico Takato, así que era mejor abrirle, su prima solía ser muy impulsiva y prefería contestar antes de que tirara la puerta abajo.

Refunfuñando todavía, se puso las pantuflas y no se preocupó por sacar una bata del armario, no iba a ser la primera vez que Kinomoto la viera en pijama, muchas veces se habían quedado en casa de la otra en sus típicas reuniones de chicas donde casi no dormían por hablar de diversos temas, por lo que no importaba que saliera a recibirla con su camisón aún puesto.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez en el apartamento, crispándole los nervios a su residente. ¿Estaba tan mal pedir un poco de silencio? Tenía que recordar que debía asesinar a su mejor amiga por levantarla sin pensar ni un minuto en que tal vez quería quedarse en su cama por más tiempo.

-¡Ya voy!-exclamó con el volumen de voz suficiente como para que su visitante dejara de llamar con insistencia.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y asomó la cabeza por ella. La persona que estaba allí no era Sakura como había pensado, sino alguien con el que jamás imaginó encontrarse afuera de su hogar, menos a esa hora.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Eriol?-inquirió con un claro disgusto en sus palabras. Él no _debía _estar allí, que recordara no lo había invitado.- _"¡Genial!"_-se espetó con ironía-_"lo que necesitaba, que justo al origen de todos mis debates emocionales se le ocurriera venir a hacerme una visita amistosa"_

El joven de ojos azul marino la miró por unos segundos como si estuviera loca de remate-¿Eres así de descortés con todos tus compañeros de grupo?-respondió desafiante, alzando una ceja.

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta, quiero saber qué haces en la puerta de mi departamento y…

-Ensayo-se limitó a interrumpirla serenamente.-quedamos en que el ensayo sería hoy, y ofreciste tu casa, por si tienes mala memoria. Como no especificaste la hora creí que estaría bien venir más o menos temprano.

-¡Es imposible! Me olvidé completamente del ensayo. Lo siento mucho…-bajó la vista decepcionada consigo misma.

-A cualquiera le pasa-la consoló haciendo un ademán con la mano-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?-preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o…?

-¡Sí! Que torpe soy, disculpa-gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de su incompetencia como anfitriona. Se corrió de la puerta, abriéndola totalmente para que el peliazul pudiera entrar. Luego de que éste hubo ingresado, procedió a cerrarla con cuidado.-Listo. Ya podemos empezar supongo.

Eriol la observó de arriba abajo con una mirada burlona, pero interesada-¿no prefieres cambiarte antes? Aunque si no, no me importaría que te quedaras así.-curvó los labios en una sonrisa de diversión.

-¿Cambiarme¿A qué te refieres?-dirigió su vista hacia su persona, descubriendo con horror las pantuflas blancas y el usual camisón de seda azul que utilizaba para dormir en el verano. Así le fue fácil comprender la expresión de Eriol, su pijama no era exactamente larga ni encubridora-le llegaba hasta mucho más arriba de las rodillas, no tenía mangas, además de que poseía un amplio escote-y no dejaba gran cosa para la imaginación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí.-Enseguida vuelvo-anunció avergonzada, caminando a paso rápido hacia su cuarto, y conteniéndose para no gritar: "¡Pervertido!", haciendo uso de sus dotadas cuerdas vocales.

Eriol rió como nunca, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que veía a la siempre calmada y perceptiva Tomoyo Daidouji en una situación como esa. Se le estaba haciendo muy complicado resistir a la tentación de divertirse a costa de la joven.

Inspeccionó el lugar con curiosidad. Tenía que admitir que era un lindo departamento, algo pequeño pero muy bien arreglado y ordenado; desprendía calidez y buena vibra por donde se le mirase. Tomoyo había sido siempre una persona con un gusto excelente para la decoración, tanto así que le era fácil convertir una aburrida oficina en un agradable salón; entendía bien porqué había elegido diseño como su futura profesión.

Lo más seguro era que Dadouji iba a tardar en vestirse y arreglarse, las mujeres podían demorarse horas eligiendo la ropa que iban a usar, dudaba que su antigua compañera de clases fuera la excepción.

¿Y qué iba a hacer mientras la esperaba? Uno de los defectos que llevaba consigo desde niño era que se aburría fácilmente. No pretendía quedarse sentado hasta que la joven terminara de prepararse. Así que se dedicó a mirar las fotografías que adornaban las paredes de la sala. En la mayoría, la pelinegra salía acompañada de Sakura, otras aparecía Syaoran con ellas, como en el día de la graduación de secundaria dónde los tres vestían las típicas túnicas para la ocasión y estaban abrazados sonriéndole a la cámara. Una mueca de nostalgia surcó su apuesto rostro, le hubiera gustado compartir esa fecha con ellos, pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, él había tomado su decisión y no se arrepentía…demasiado. Volvió su vista a las imágenes, e identificó en una a la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji, tanto ella como su hija salían en la foto, sentadas en el comedor de la mansión donde solía vivir la amatista.

Sin embargo, hubo una fotografía en particular que llamó de inmediato su atención y lo hizo dirigirse hacia donde ésta se hallaba colgada, no es que estuviera enmarcada en oro o algo por estilo-es más, tenía un sencillo marco de madera nada ostentoso-mas lo que había captado su interés, habían sido las personas que aparecían en ella. Salía Tomoyo como era de esperarse, y a su lado estaba…él mismo, los dos lucían muy felices. Sonrió melancólicamente, recordaba perfectamente la vez en que se habían hecho esa foto, en el primer paseo escolar al que había asistido con sus compañeros de colegio al llegar a Japón, cuando estaba en sexto grado de primaria. Un viaje a las montañas, para practicar esquí, por lo cual, tanto la hija de Sonomi como él, salían con lentes para protegerse de la nieve y enormes abrigos. Esa excursión había sido especial, al menos para él, pues había servido para fortalecer su recién iniciada amistad con Tomoyo, pasando de conocidos, a amigos.

Los pasos de la ojivioleta, sirvieron para traer su mente de vuelta al presente. Se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón más cercano y aparentar que había estado allí todo el tiempo que ella había estado fuera, prefería no arriesgarse a que lo pillara viendo sus retratos.

-Ya terminé de alistarme.-dijo sonriente al llegar frente a él. El baño caliente que se había dado le había quitado todo rastro de mal humor, y ahora se sentía más tranquila.

Eriol se quedó sin palabras apenas la divisó por completo. Sin saber cómo, se encontró comparándola con un ángel. Y es que realmente el color de sus ropajes la hacía parecer uno. Llevaba un veraniego vestido blanco sin mangas que se adecuaba a su figura, unas sandalias marrones y el cabello suelto ataviado únicamente con un pequeño prendedor de mariposa a un lado. Todo en conjunto resaltaba su belleza natural y delicada. Hiraguizawa se reprendió mentalmente por su reacción, no iba a permitirse quedar embelesado con aquella joven, no de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Entonces creo que podemos iniciar con la práctica de hoy.-le sugirió amablemente.

-Está bien. Aunque tengo un ligero inconveniente…la verdad es que nunca había asistido a un curso como éste y no sé qué es lo que debemos hacer.-se notaba que estaba desconcertada.-aunque eso no es exactamente lo que preocupa sino que…no canto desde que estaba en secundaria, y temo que ya no lo haga adecuadamente.-expresó con preocupación.

-Tomoyo, sabes que no es así, tenías la voz más hermosa del coro de la escuela. Esa cualidad no se pierde fácilmente.

La morena bufó incrédula-Eso lo dices porque tú no has dejado de practicar piano. Hablo en serio, ya no es lo mismo. Quisiera saber para qué me metí en este taller-murmuró desanimada.

-Antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas, probemos. Quiero escucharte cantar-la retó, sonriendo al notar su cara de espanto.-Vamos, no será tan malo.

-Como quieras, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Pero estoy convencida de que va a ser un asco.-confirmó resignada.

-Verás que soy yo el que tiene razón. Y lo más importante es, el acompañamiento desde luego.-dijo con suficiencia.-¿no tienes piano, verdad?

-No…lo que sí tengo es un teclado electrónico. ¿Eso sirve?

-Es mejor que nada-bromeó. Tomoyo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el armario del que sacó un moderno teclado negro, estaba muy bien conservado, y no mostraba señas de haber sido usado.-¿es nuevo?-cuestionó Eriol prestando atención al recién nombrado objeto.

-Tiene unos cuantos años-contestó Daidouji, terminando de conectar el artefacto.-tomé varias clases, y me di cuenta de que no es lo mío.-se rió suavemente.

Eriol acercó una silla al teclado y se preparó para tocar-dime¿qué deseas interpretar?

-No lo sé, ya te dije que no lo hago desde que era niña.-le recordó exasperada-estoy abierta a sugerencias. Recomiéndame alguna canción. ¡Ah! Y que no sea tan complicada, por favor.

-Uhmm…tengo una. Solías cantarla en el coro, debes recordarla.-le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que el corazón de la heredera de los Daidouji se acelerara.

Una dulce melodía fue invadiendo poco a poco el ambiente, y Tomoyo descubrió sorprendida que ¡recordaba la canción! Habían pasado tantos años, pero la letra se conservaba intacta en su memoria, como si no hubiera dejado de cantarla. Tomó aire lentamente y expiró. Podía hacerlo, después de todo, su timbre de voz no había cambiado tanto, quizás era capaz de recuperar su talento para la música. Sin embargo, los nervios la traicionaron al último instante, y las primeras notas salieron quebradas de su garganta.

Eriol paró de tocar, y frunció los labios en una muestra de desagrado-Tomoyo…sé que no estás cómoda, pero confío en tu capacidad. Intentémoslo de nuevo¿sí?

La amatista asintió levemente. En realidad, lo que la hacía sentir insegura no era cantar, sino el público. Inspiró de nuevo. Si Eriol no estuviera mirándola tan atento, posiblemente lograría hacerlo mucho mejor, su sola presencia tenía el poder de hacer que le flaqueara la fuerza de voluntad. La melodía comenzó a sonar por segunda vez. Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente, pensando en los hermosos recuerdos que le traía la tonada. Cerró los ojos en un intento por concentrarse, y se imaginó en otro lugar, diez años atrás, en su primer concierto como solista. Sirviendo esto para despejar todas sus dudas y miedos.

Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi

_Cuando estoy sola, busco calidez,_  
haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku wo  
_remontando la distancia a mis queridos recuerdos._

El primer estribillo terminó sin que lo notara. Si no se equivocaba, continuaba un pequeñísimo solo de piano antes de que siguiera con la canción. Duraría unos segundos, mas se dio tiempo para abrir los ojos y observar a Eriol. Tocaba sin apretar demasiado las teclas, casi rozándolas y con los ojos cerrados, como perdido en los recuerdos al igual que ella.

Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite

_Sosteniendo a su amado hijo en sus brazos,_  
hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau  
_una madre canta una canción de cuna bajo el sol._  
_  
_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni

_En la mejilla de un pequeño jugando en el país de los sueños,__  
_yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo  
_un hada hace hoyuelos de felicidad._

Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku

_Incluso después de ser despertada del sueño, una sonrisa se queda,_  
sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru  
_pues la semilla de la bondad sigue en el corazón._

Sus labios permanentemente curvados en una sonrisa se ampliaron en otra aún mayor. Se acercaba el coro, la parte más importante. Se sentía tan feliz, tan…realizada. Las cosas no habían cambiado como creía, esas sensaciones de alegría y libertad que la llenaban cuando cantaba de niña, seguían presentes hoy que ya no lo era. Los momentos más preciados de su infancia volvían mientras vocalizaba los acordes del canto.

Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara

_Cuando un corazón extendido es liberado, puede volar._  
yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou  
_Es la semilla de la bondad que se ha puesto en libertad._

Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu

_Mucho antes, mis ojos verán el festival flotando y las flores abriéndose_  
utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara _.  
y mi corazón será llevado a este hermoso lugar._

Sólo faltaba la última estrofa. No quería que terminara, necesitaba todavía esa calidez que obtenía cuando cantaba. Como si no existiera nada ni nadie, como si tuviera su propio mundo en el que únicamente estaban la música y ella.

Itsuka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo

_Algún día, en el claro cielo azul,  
_omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru  
_todos volarán libremente tan alto como puedan.  
__  
_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete…  
_Volarán libremente con flores abriéndose en sus corazones…_

El verso final continuó sonando en su interior sin importar que ya hubiera concluido la melodía. Fue abriendo los ojos despacio como si temiera que la luz la sacara de su ensimismamiento. El conocido sonido de los aplausos la hizo voltear de golpe hacia el teclado, donde Eriol sonreía abiertamente, felicitándola por su magnífico trabajo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron ligeramente, durante el rato que había durado la interpretación se había sentido conectada a él por un lazo que no podía describir, como antes de que dejaran de hablarse…

-"Yasashisa no tane"-pronunció Tomoyo distraídamente-no la había cantado desde que estaba en primaria.

-Lo sé, a mi me ocurría lo mismo. No entiendo como hemos hecho para recordarla todavía-rió.

La de ojos violetas se unió a las risas, aunque seguía algo perdida en el pasado, pensando en aquellos días que no volverían y que habían sido muy valorados por ella en el tiempo que habían durado, pues había sido en su época de colegiala cuando había conocido a sus mejores amigos.

-Creo que eso será todo por hoy. Y… ¿Ya estás preparada?-le cuestionó Eriol sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Eh¿A qué te refieres?-Al parecer el despiste de Sakura se le estaba contagiando a la amatista.

-Para ir conmigo a almorzar, obviamente-dijo divertido-te prometí que nos reuniríamos para conversar con más calma y nunca incumplo mis promesas.

-¿Almorzar…contigo?-Tomoyo lo miró con desconfianza, seguramente había entendido mal, no era para nada normal que luego de no verse por 7 años, Hiraguizawa la invitara a salir tan campante.

El inglés asintió-Pensaba invitarte a cenar, pero creo que dada la hora que es no sería lo más adecuado-contestó tranquilamente riendo por la estupefacción en la que se encontraba la nívea.

-Bueno…está bien-aceptó finalmente, no quedándole más remedio. Se habían agotado los víveres para preparar el almuerzo, y viendo que Eriol le estaba ofreciendo tan amablemente que lo acompañara¿por qué no aprovechar? Además, no quería ser descortés.

-Perfecto.-esbozó una radiante sonrisa-apresurémonos antes de que se llene el restaurante.-luego de decir esto se acercó velozmente a la salida, la cual abrió de inmediato.

Tomoyo caminó hacia él no muy convencida. Eriol examinó su expresión unos instantes, para después ponerse a un lado, cediéndole el paso con galantería, y ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la japonesa.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, ambos llegaron al estacionamiento de la residencial, donde se dispusieron a dirigirse al automóvil de Eriol. Ya dentro de él, enrumbaron hacia el local del cual el peliazul hablaba maravillas, y que era en el pensaban comer esa soleada tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tomoyo bajó grácilmente del coche que poseía su acompañante, era un auto muy lujoso que se notaba excelentemente cuidado-no tenía ni un rasguño-de un color azul acero muy intenso, el favorito de Eriol. La primera impresión de la violácea había sido de mudo asombro, francamente no se esperaba que su antiguo amigo tuviera un transporte tan caro, ya que desconocía la ocupación de sus padres, nunca se había molestado en averiguarlo y la verdad era que ni siquiera los conocía, cuando de niña iba a casa de él, ninguno de los dos estaba allí, y por no ser indiscreta no le había comentado nada a Eriol.

-Aquí es-informó Hiraguizawa.

La prima de Sakura giró su rostro hacia la fachada del elegante restaurante del que antes no se había percatado, las paredes eran melón claro y se apreciaba sobre el portón un enorme letrero de luces de neón en el cual se hallaba el nombre del lugar. Se veía acogedor y sencillo, sin llegar a perder el encanto. Tomoyo agradeció en silencio, no le apetecía para nada ir a un restaurante exageradamente conocido donde la gente no pararía de mirarlos y de inventar rumores sobre ellos, pues era sabido que ella era la hija de la importante y famosa empresaria Sonomi Daidouji, por lo que tendía a ser el centro de atención algunas veces y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

Apenas ingresaron, una bonita camarera se les acercó dispuesta a atenderlos, sin dejar de enviarle ciertas…miradas insinuantes al joven inglés, que no fueron bien recibidas por la pelinegra. La mesera los ubicó en la única mesa para dos personas que quedaba y procedió a tomar su orden. Pidieron un plato típico nipón para compartir acompañado de una bebida personal, no tenían mucha hambre y no necesitaban ordenar lo que no consumirían.

La comida llegó sin que fuera necesario esperar mucho, hasta más rápido que las de clientes que habían llegado antes que ellos, Tomoyo sospechaba que la exageradamente amable camarera tenía algo que ver, ya que antes de retirarse no había perdido la oportunidad de sonreírle nuevamente al atractivo inglés.

Daidouji gruñó incómoda al captar el "detalle" de la rubia que les servía.

-¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?

-¿No has visto cómo te mira?-contestó incrédula-te come con la mirada…y eso no es agradable de ver-se explicó al notar un atisbo de burla en los ojos azules de su interlocutor.

-¿Celosa?-le picó con un aire travieso.

-¡Para nada!-negó furiosamente-lo digo porque no quiero estar en el medio de un conflicto amoroso. Ya sabes…las mujeres solemos malinterpretar, y esa pobre chica puede creer lo que no es y odiarme sin motivo.-mintió ágilmente.

-Lo que digas.-murmuró risueño-y te informo que tu teoría es totalmente desacertada, yo no me liaría con alguien que acabo de conocer.-Tomoyo alzó los hombros inocentemente como diciendo: "Quien sabe".

-Dejando ese tema… ¿me responderías una duda?-dijo ansiosa

-Si está en mis manos¿por qué no?

-Seré directa¿cómo conseguiste la dirección de mi nuevo departamento? No te la di ayer.-musitó haciendo memoria, quizás sí se la había facilitado y no se acordaba.

-Fue Syaoran. Le llamé apenas llegué a casa y se la pedí.-replicó como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿Sya-Syaoran?-tartamudeó atónita. ¡Es cierto! Había comprado su apartamento antes de que su amigo chino regresara a Hong Kong, por lo que era evidente que tenía la dirección de su domicilio.

-Sí, no veo porqué te sorprendes. Tú has mantenido relación con Sakura sin importar el tiempo, qué te hace creer que yo no he hecho lo mismo con mi mejor amigo.-le espetó fríamente a la amatista.

-No se me ocurrió.-aceptó vencida.-pensé que como no te habías comunicado ni con Sakura ni conmigo, tampoco lo habías hecho con Syaoran.

-Te equivocaste entonces.-Eriol estaba irritado, y Tomoyo no comprendía la razón para su enojo, no había hablado inadecuadamente¿o sí?

-Yo…-trató de excusarse, mas justo llegó la mesera con la cuenta. El de gafas se limitó a pagar sin consultarle a la joven que estaba al frente de él, indignada por no ser tomada en cuenta.

-Vamos.-le ordenó imperativamente levantándose de la silla, siendo seguido por Tomoyo que lo imitó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde?-preguntó ácidamente, odiaba la actitud que estaba adoptando el albino.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos.-susurró con un tono cortante.-apresúrate, no quiero hacerlo esperar.-agregó aligerando el paso hacia su flamante vehículo.

La amatista lo miró interrogante, pero no deseando discutir, optó por continuar con su extraño juego e ir detrás de él, totalmente intrigada y con unas enormes ganas de descubrir qué tramaba ésta vez Eriol Hiraguizawa.

**-----Fin del 3er capítulo-----**

¡Holaaa! Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado y cumpla con todas sus expectativas. :) Lamento mucho haberme demorado más de lo esperado con ésta actualización, lo que pasa es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo y a pesar de que ya tenía imaginado todo en mi mente no podía dedicarme como hubiera querido a tipearlo. Ojalá que haya quedado bien, personalmente me divirtió mucho escribirlo, ya que es un capítulo sólo de ExT, ya verán pronto cómo sigue desarrollándose todo entre ellos. ¡Ah! Y si alguien pregunta por la canción que incluí, es como dije más arriba "Yasashisa no tane", cantada por Junko Iwao, la seijuu que interpreta a Tomoyo en CCS. Ahora sí, mejor no me alargo demasiado y vamos a las respuestas de los reviews:

**Dark Angel:** ¡Qué bueno que el fic te gustara:3 Eriol y Tomoyo también es una de mis parejas favoritas y Yue me encanta, así que no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlo en la historia, pronto quizás aparezca de nuevo jeje. Y si yo tuviera que elegir entre ambos pues…sí que sería un lío! xD Gracias por leer y por enviarme un review, te dejo el 3er cap, espero que también te guste y lamento la tardanza. ¡Besos!

**Medea of Scripio:** ¡Te agradezco mucho tu comentario! ñ.ñ Llegamos al primer ensayo, espero que te guste :D Para descubrir lo de Tomoyo y Yue…vas a tener que esperar un poco más y lo mismo con Syaoran jejeje. Gracias por los ánimos! Finalmente pude subir la actualización, espero que puedas leerla y decirme qué opinas. ¡Saludos!

**Maguie:** ¡Hola! Siento mucho la espera, creo que ha sido mayor que la del 2do capítulo, en serio lo lamento. U-U Y qué bueno que te gustó el cap. anterior, estaré esperando tu review para saber que opinas de éste. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Dokuro:** ¡Nuevamente te agradezco por el review:D Me alegro de que te haya gustado el reencuentro, a mi personalmente me encantan! xP Y sí…Tomoyo no se portó nada bien, pronto ya te enterarás qué fue lo que le pasó con Yue y cómo irán las cosas con Eriol, tengo mucho planeado para ellos jaja. Perdona por demorarme tanto, no fue la inspiración lo que se me fue, sino que el tiempo no me alcanza. Espero que de todas formas puedas dejarme tu opinión, me gustó mucho recibir tu comentario!

**Basileia Daudojiu:** ¡Holas! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que no te haya defraudado el 2do capítulo jeje no estaba muy segura respecto a él, gracias por decirme qué te pareció n-ñ Y apareció Kaho, aishh…a mí también me está empezando a molestar realmente ò.ó Y la relación de Eriol yTomoyo (aunque ella diga que no hay ninguna x3) pues ya va ir mejorando poco a poco, claro que tendrán ciertos problemillas jejeje. Te dejo el tercero, sé que tardó más de lo debido, pero ojalá y puedas leerlo y dejar review. ¡Besitos y suerte con tus fics que ya me muero por leer las actualizaciones!

**Gabyhyatt:** ¡Te agradezco por el comentario! Qué bueno que te guste, espero que ésta actualización también. ¡Saludos!

**Ayin:** Hola:) Tienes razón, los dos se impresionaron bastante al verse otra vez, especialmente nuestra querida Tommy jaja. A mí mucho no me gusta tampoco que Kaho esté merodeando por ahí, pero va a tener un papel medio importante en el fic, y tal vez no agradará mucho x3 Te dejo la actualización, espero seguir contando contigo en la historia. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Sonylee:** ¡Konichi-waa! Gracias por el review, y estoy de acuerdo contigo! Tomoyo sí que actuó como como…no tengo palabras para definir la manera jeje. Yo ni loca me atrevería a Eriol pero bueno, si ella no lo hubiera hecho no tendríamos fic xP Ya verá cómo mejora todo con el tiempo. Espero que puedas leer este cap. y decirme qué te pareció ñ.- ¡Un beso!

**Lirio Negro:** Hola de nuevo!! Muchas gracias por el review! Me encantan tus comentarios, son muy divertidos jejeje, qué bueno que pudiste darte un tiempo para dejar tu opinión y qué gusto que te agradara el capítulo anterior. Tienes unas cuentas dudas¿verdad? No te preocupes, pronto ya podrás resolver la mayoría de ellas y en cuanto a la "querida" Kaho…a mí mucho no me cae tampoco xD Pero ya verás cual es su papel en la historia, y no aseguro que te vaya a gustar n.nU No hay problema con lo de contestar los review, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de los fics, y me emociona hacerlo :P Lamento haberme demorado tanto, trataré de subir la próxima actualización más rápido, y ojalá puedas comentar también en este cap. ¡Te agradezco de nuevo por lo que dices! Tu opinión es una de las más valoradas para mí, y estoy muy segura de que no me voy a cansar de leerla n.n ¡Saludos y besos!

**Shami:** ¡Te agradezco el comentario:D ¡Y sí! Eriol ya regresó, y yo ya me encargaré de que no se vuelva a ir, no hay problema x) Tomoyo sí que tendrá que ponerse las pilas, porque con Kaho (y contigo claro:P) rondando por ahí…bueno, mejor ya no digo nada que arruino la sorpresa jajaja. Aquí está la continuación, espero que también te guste ñ-ñ

**Luna-Box:** ¡Qué bien que te gustara! En serio gracias por tu review y el ánimo que me das jeje, estaré esperando tu opinión sobre éste capítulo. Besoss!

Les repito¡muchas gracias a los que se dan la molesta de comentar! Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, me fascinan todos sus reviews ñ-n

Y ya tengo que irme, me agradaría saber lo que piensan de la actualización, así que no duden en decírmelo, recibiré con gusto sus críticas, quejas, consejos, halagos o lo que quieran, no tengan miedo de ser sinceros con su opinión. :) Prometo subir el cuarto capítulo en menos tiempo!

¡Hasta pronto¡Cuídense!

Hikari


End file.
